The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic power component according to the preamble of claim 1.
The invention also relates to a magnetic power component according to the preamble of claim 3.
Magnetic power components where the core consists of a first core part which is on the first side of a multi-layer coil and of a second core part which is on the second side of the multi-layer coil require connecting feet because the coil of the magnetic component will be placed at a distance from the circuit board. The purpose of the connecting feet is to connect the coil of the magnetic power component and the conductors of the circuit board electrically so that electric current can be supplied from the conductors of the circuit board to the coil and vice versa.
Attachment of the above-mentioned connecting feet to the coil is expensive.
One solution to avoiding the connecting feet is to arrange the winding of the magnetic power component evenly against the surface of the circuit board, in which case the first and the second conductors of the multi-layer coil could be connected electrically to the conductors of the circuit board directly without separate connecting feet.
A solution similar to this has been disclosed in European Application No. 0,741,396 A1, which teaches that the circuit board may comprise an aperture at the ferrite core. The aperture enables placing of the multi-layer coil near the circuit board and thus separate connecting feet are not necessary.
However, such an aperture in the circuit board decreases the useful surface area of the circuit board and thus makes the design and manufacture of circuit boards more difficult.
The object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a magnetic power component and a magnetic power component which eliminate the above-mentioned problems.
The objects of the invention are achieved by a method and an arrangement which are characterized by what is stated in the independent claims.
Dependent claim 2 discloses a preferred embodiment of the above-mentioned method.
Dependent claims 4 to 9 disclose preferred embodiments of the magnetic power component according to the invention.
An advantage of the solution of the invention is that it simplifies the magnetic power component. The power component does not require separate connecting feet since the multi-layer coil of the magnetic power component can be placed against the circuit board and fused directly with the conductors of the circuit board without connecting feet.
Since no aperture is necessary in the circuit board at the ferrite core, the solution of the invention simplifies the manufacture and design of the circuit board and increases its useful surface area.